The Root of All Hatred is
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: A short fic about why Ezio and Claudia have such a disagreement in Brotherhood. About how different their lives are in 2.


**The Root of All Hatred is…**

 _ **Jealousy**_

It was late when Ezio returned from Venice, worn out with his travels and probably stinking of horses. The villa was quieter, heavy with the smells of late meals and the new drink, _caff_ _è_. A few people were making their way home, bellies full. It only caused his own to squelch in hunger. He had last eaten on the road many hours ago and all he would get for dinner was likely left-over bread, cheese and meat.

Pushing his hood down, he smiled at the folk who greeted him, offering his own words in return. They were good people and he was glad for their joy. Everywhere in the small village he could see the work of his money and his sister's designs. Last time he had visited, she made it clear that she was the one who considered how much they could spend on renovations and buildings and she was the one that suggested designs. The architect he paid just made sure they could happen and with the budget Claudia had suggested.

Their father would have been proud. His schooling of her had been well spent.

Ezio paused at the Church to offer prayers of thanks for his safe return. He never knew how much he believed but he knew that it was both right and expected. And that his mother, currently finding much solace in a convent – and his sister recently taken from said convent – would chide him if he neglected his spiritual duties.

Sometimes Ezio wondered how his mother could be so devout when her husband and son frequently had broken the commandment 'Thou shalt not kill'. A small smile of irony played on the man's lips. His newfound beard prickled his nose and he nearly sneezed. Ezio sighed, no longer feeling like a young man.

Leaving the small building which was more chapel than church, Ezio pressed on to the villa, wondering if anyone had stayed up to wait for him. Claudia, he knew from his uncle, had recently married. He had written a letter of congratulations to her and apologised for missing the wedding. In Venice, since he stayed with Leonardo, Claudia could write back. He almost wished she hadn't. Mario had arranged the marriage to someone who Claudia believed to be too low her station. She was most displeased with the match and resulting pregnancy.

Mario had told Ezio – for he had stayed in Venice a while after they had succeeded in capturing the Apple – that this was the best he could offer for her; a Captain of his own Guard. After all, Claudia was well into her years at the age of 27. It had been a great relief that she had proven herself fertile so early on in the match.

Continuing his journey up the stairs to the villa, he felt the twinge of the knife that had taken the apple from him. It had been a deep wound and while he could now move freely, it played up after a hard day's work. A bath, Ezio thought, and some warm and willing female company, would be appreciated. He toyed with the idea of going to the brothel to seek such comfort but decided to push on. The night was late. The girls there deserved a rest. And he had sent a pigeon ahead to warn his family that he would return tonight.

Pushing open the door, he was surprised that there was still light in the living room, the door slightly open. He wondered if Mario had stayed up. His aging Uncle often left the staff notice so they would be ready to receive him before he himself headed to sleep. Perhaps his Uncle had heard of his misadventures with Savonarola and had wanted to make sure he was fine?

His hand went to the heavy oak door, about to push it open when voices reached him. A woman, a man and – with this, a small grin came upon his face – a childish gurgle. Mario had told him that Claudia was heavy with child but Ezio had not thought he had meant she would deliver so soon! A strange sense of hesitance filled the assassin and he moved back a pace on catlike feet, instead peering through the opening.

A young man who could be either Claudia's equal or junior was cradling a tiny thing swaddled in clothing. The man was clean shaven and had hints of bronze and copper in his hair. A slight German accent permeated his voice. Mario favoured the German mercenaries. He said the current way of fighting in Italy was too arrogant and passive. Ezio on the other hand favoured the teachings of _Fiore dei Liberi_ , even if it was a bit dated at this point.

His sister hovered near by. Dark bags under her eyes and her body still showing signs of its pregnancy. Her hair was unbound and hanging limply and one hand rested on her husband's arm. Ezio recalled Mario's promise to him. _She'll come to love Gustav. He's a good man and has been eyeing her and even celibate since he saw her tending the convent's herb garden. And if she does not love him by the time the baby drops, then she will. The mind of a woman is easily swayed by a child. She will love him._

While Ezio did not agree with all his Uncle had to say (and it wouldn't be the first time that his uncle came across as somewhat offensive) it certainly looked like Claudia had grown fonder of her husband.

"See, he may sleep now." He heard Gustav tell Claudia quietly, bouncing the bundle in his arms.

"He'll be crying in a moment." She muttered softly. "And I'm going to be up all night waiting for my brother. There's no point all of us keeping a vigil. Go back to bed."

"You don't need to stay up alone, _mio caro_."

The baby started to wail and the man bounced the tiny thing in his arms, hushing it.

"He'll be hungry." Claudia said.

"Sh…" Gustav said. "Be good for your mother. Sleep through the night."

Claudia managed a small laugh but began to sit down, her shoulder's slumping.

"When you are willing to admit defeat, hand him over. He's always ready for a feed at this time." She said.

Ezio could see himself holding Christina's babe in his arms. Cradling the precious little life as he screamed and wailed. The joy of having a first-born son (then again, Claudia had been the first girl in generations in the family so what surprise was it?). The tiny mouth open revealing only gums and no teeth. Eyes screwed shut, face red. Eventually he grew tired and handed the child over to the waiting mother who moved her shirt so the babe could feed.

Rosa had never born him any children. Their intimacy had met with a few of pregnancies but all bar one had terminated early. The only child she had carried to fruition had been brought with the lack of climbing Rosa had endured. And even then, the girl had been weak and quickly taken by illness. Likely he had sired many children on courtesans but those he had never met. And his time with their mothers were fleeting.

No, instead he could see himself with Christina. Always it was her that he wished to settle down with. To marry and cherish. To watch her belly swell. And then stay up with her when the baby would not sleep. She would turn to look up at him as she cradled their child with love and contentment in her eyes.

"Ezio?" he blinked and the scene in his head was gone. Instead it was his little sister who met his gaze with heavy amber eyes sunken deep into her tired face.

"Claudia," He greeted, feeling somewhat awkward that he had caught her feeding her child although his mother had never kept her feeding of young Petruccio a secret. Still, it felt like a private moment.

"I had hoped to see you before I went to bed." Her voice was heavy with sleep now. He wondered if feeding influenced her feelings. How he wanted to have this! To settle down and raise a child. To know of that tender world that eluded him. Claudia was lucky to have this chance.

"I am here." He promised, not moving into the light of the room but sticking to the shadows of the hallway.

"Should I go and ask the maids to run a bath?" Gustav suggested, seeing Ezio's hesitancy.

"And bring some food, if you would be so kind." Ezio suggested, moving aside as Gustav headed towards the door. They exchanged an awkward hug as strangers greeting each other as brothers do.

"Why don't you come in?" Claudia asked softly.

"I don't wish to keep you." His eyes lingered on his _nipote_.

"I'm awake until this one finishes." Claudia replied, shifting the tiny thing in her arms. "Come and greet him."

Hesitantly, Ezio slipped into the room and edged closer to the familial setting. He could smell warmth and milk on the air and was nearly thrown back into his day dreams of a life with Christina. The baby at his sister's nipple was so tiny and delicate. A head that could easily fit into his palm.

"How old?" He managed.

"Nearly a week." Claudia answered.

He longed to stroke the baby's soft hair but kept himself in check.

"So young." He muttered to himself. Claudia's amber eyes stared up at him before lowering. She sighed contentedly.

"You'll be off to clean, won't you?" She asked him. "And then sleep?"

Ezio gave a small nod. "It has been a long day."

Such a familial setting did not feel right. He felt too large. Too cumbersome. That he stared with too much of a green eyes gaze upon the couple and their baby. Claudia had an easy life swaddled in this safe part of the world. He envied her innocence and peace.

So much so that over a decade later, he could barely recognise his sister but instead saw a woman who had all that he wanted given to her on a silver platter that she would throw away. Demand that she be given his burdens as if it were some kind of honour. Drag her name down by becoming the Madame of La Rosa in Fiore. It would infuriate him that she would not slide back into the easy path she should be on, no matter how much he tried to alienate her from his world.

Ezio Auditore was jealous of his sister's life.


End file.
